The pain always ends
by Wheelbarrow-fairy
Summary: PAIN. Should that be all a 16 year old can feel, because that is all Maddie Daniels can feel. Moving to La Push to meet her brother Jared. She has no idea of the supernatural worl. The only demons she has to face is the abuse from her step-father and a mother who thinks she deserves it. Can a certain werewolf save her?
1. My life

Pain, pain, pain. It was all I could feel as I crumpled to the floor. I could feel the blood all over my body and with each blow I cried out in pain. Another kick in the ribs. CRACK! I whimper and curl up into a ball hoping it's over. I can't hold it in any more, the tars fall showing the anger, pain and hurt. I hear a door slam, is he gone. I wish. He comes back and grabs my arm. I scream as I feel something burn my arm, he holds a lighter on my skin. I feel the skin burnt and sticky. Now he's gone I crumple up and sob. The last think I see is my step father's face, smirking because he knows he has won. Why me? Will it stop? The pain is to much, alone and scared with none to help. This is all I can think about before I blackout. Will the pain ever end?


	2. Memories

**Sorry. this chapter is really boring. I just used it to explain some information needed for the story.**

"Maddie". I woke up to my mum shouting my name. The first thing I noticed was I was covered in dry blood. It was all over my clothes and on my head. I winced hen I looked in the mirror, how was I supposed to cover this up. I had bruises all over my neck, I was deathly pale with dark circles under my eyes and I could hardly move because of the pain. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

I had my shower and covered up as many of the bruises I could. I walked back into my room and started unpacking some boxes. We just moved from Sunny Beverley Hills to dreary La Push Washington, to meet some long lost brother of mine. I moved here with my mum Judy, my step dad Derek and my little half sister Sophie. Another reason we had to move was because people were getting suspicious of the bruises and injuries I was getting. I know what your thinking, why don't you tell someone. Well, my mum knows and thinks I deserve it. If I told anyone Derek said he would leave with Sophie and I couldn't do that to her. I sighed and unpacked the last of the boxes. I was 8 when the abuse started.

_Flashback_

_I was in bed, Derek was looking after me because mummy was out with her friends. I closed my eyes, then I heard the door open and Derek walked in. He walked over and sat on the bed and grabbed my arm. I whimpered "Derek, please stop". Suddenly his hand hit my face. He hit me over and over again until I blacked out._

_End flashback_

I felt the tears trickle down my face as I remembered that day. That day my life changed. That day my life turned into a nightmare.

**I promise the story gets better. Be honest. Thanks :D **


	3. Too good to be true

_Smile, while there's tears on your cheek_

_Don't cry, it'll be over by the week_

_I'm here, and I'll hear_

_Everything, that you fear_

When I got downstairs I though I was dreaming. Derek had made breakfast. He turned and smiled at me. "Maddie, come and sit, have some breakfast" and he pulled a chair out for me. I cautiously walked to sit down. Derek hasn't called me by my name since before the abuse started, he always referred to me as bitch. I sat and ate slowly while Derek still watched me. "Where's mum?". I made sure to be careful with what I said because I knew what would happen if I said the wrong thing. "she went out to get food for when your dad and brother visit later with their friends". I finished breakfast then went to get changed.

I could hear everyone downstairs talking and laughing. My mum already called me three times. I decided I may as well go downstairs and act happy. I walked out of my room and into someone. It felt like I walked into a brick wall, as two arms encircled my waist to stop me from falling. I steadied myself then looked up and into a pair of dark brown eyes. He had short hair that hung just over his eyes, he was tall and shirtless, which meant I could see his muscles. I looked back into his eyes and could see love and adoration in them. Why woud someone I never even met look at me that way?. I couldn't look away. I was broken out of the trance when I heard someone yell. "EMBRY, YOU IMPRINTED ON MY SISTER!". I looked over and saw another shirtless guy, he was glaring at Embry and shaking. He looked like he was going to explode and what was Imprinting?. Embry stood in front of me glaring at the other guy. "Jared calm DOWN". Wait that's my brother? Suddenly another guy walked up the stairs and grabbed Jared's shoulder and spoke "Jared you need to calm down NOW!". The way he said it was full of power and authority. Jared immediately stopped shaking. He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs into the living room full of people.

When I got in the living room Jared introduced everyone. There was Sam, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Collin, Brady, Seth and Leah. They were all a group that hung around together. They were all nice except Leah, she just sat on her own and glared at everyone. I also met Emily Sam's fiancée, she was beautiful even with the three scars running down one side of her face. After everyone was introduced mum and Emily went to cook the food while everyone sat in the living room. "So Maddie, how's life?" I turned to Seth and smiled at him. "Fine, you know go to school, meet friends, move house, lose friends, meet new friends. The story of life". That made everyone in the room laugh and for once I actually laughed along.

After we had finished eating and talking everyone had to leave. Emily came and hugged me. "It was great to meet you Maddie. We'll see you again at our house soon when you meet your dad". I nodded. After everyone left I went into the kitchen to help clean up. When I walked in mum and Derek were already cleaning up so I went to wash up. Derek turned and glared at me "Maddie go to bed we can clean up". I ignored his glared and just smiled "It's fine I can help". Then his hand connected with my face, I cried out in pain. I looked up into the red eyes full of anger. "I said get to bed NOW!". Suddenly it all came crashing down. Derek didn't change, he just didn't want me to say anything about what happens. The whole thing was an act to keep me quiet. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I actually thought Derek had changed, that he cared about me for once. I curled up in bed and cried myself to sleep as I let the pain come back. I knew it was too good to be true.


End file.
